Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 042
| romaji = Batoru Roiyaru Shidou | japanese translated = Battle Royale Begins | english = Battle Fields | japanese air date = February 8, 2015 | english air date = January 4, 2016 | french air date = October 20, 2015 | german air date = March 31, 2016 | japanese opening = Burn! | english opening = Can you Feel the Power | japanese ending = Future fighter! | english ending = Can you Feel the Power | screenwriter = Tsutomu Kamishiro | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = }} "Battle Fields", known as "Battle Royale Begins" in the Japanese version, is the forty-second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on February 8, 2015 and in Australia on January 4, 2016. Nicktoons aired on November 5, 2017. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on December 13, 2016 Summary The Battle Royal between the last-16 competitors of the Junior Division of the Arc League Championship begins at noon as scheduled. As per the rules explained by Nico Smiley, none of the competitors can duel until they find Pendulum Cards scattered around Paradise City. Each competitor is seen looking around for two such cards, with their Duel Disks already active. Zuzu is looking inside a bush when she comments to Yuya, not far from her, that Shay hasn't turned up. Yuya knows that Shay did reach the last 16 with them as well. With a smile, Zuzu decides to split up to search for Pendulum Cards. Yuya stops her momentarily, and with a warm smile, hopes Zuzu keeps herself safe. Zuzu returns the appreciation and continues on her way. Back at the stadium, Nico Smiley puts on the "Quartet of Quandary" Action Field Spell. Pink hemispheres emerge in various locations across Paradise City, transforming the surrounding area into volcanic, freezing, forest-like and ravaged conditions based on where the competitors are standing. Nico Smiley announces the deadline as noon the following day, before closing out his commentary. Yuya is in the volcano-affected part of the city when he finds his second Pendulum Card. A voice calls out to him from the right, and Yuya sees that two competitors have emerged to challenge him, both from the Bandit Warrior Academy. Remembering that he already knocked out their leading light in the previous round, Yuya nervously faces them down. The stadium then turns its focus on the imminent duel between Yuya and the two Bandit Warriors, Taka and Nagi, which Nico announces to the audience. Allie, Frederick and Tate become worried for Yuya. Due to the ante rule, each competitor has to wager one Pendulum Card if they challenge each other. Claude at the Leo Institute informs Declan, when he enters, that Yuya's duel has already begun. Naga and Taki gesture to Yuya to let him go first, the same way that Iggy Arlo did, causing him to recoil, but he remembers to duel the way he believes in, and summons "Performapal Skeeter Skimmer". Taka and Nagi are eager to send Yuya to his defeat, using the same words that Iggy said to Yuya. They remember how Iggy was delivered an OTK by their opponent. Yuya denies any knowledge or awareness of his actions during that duel, telling his opponents that it's not how he plays. He proceeds to set a card and end his turn. Meanwhile, in a blizzard-affected part of the city, Gong finds his second Pendulum Card. He hears a flirty giggle from somewhere. Olga looks momentarily and runs off, still laughing. Gong chases after her. Back at the volcano-affected area, Taka begins his turn by drawing. He tells Yuya that the Pendulum Summon no longer belongs to him, and proceeds to set the Pendulum Scales with "Pendulumstatue Purple Shield" and "Pendulumstatue Purple Sword". Using the standard chant, he Pendulum Summons "Tsumuji the Earthwind Star" and "Arashi the Skywind Star". Nico is awed at the Pendulum Summons being performed against Yuya. Using "Pendulumstatue Purple Sword's" Pendulum Effect, Taka has his monsters gain 200 ATK each. Then he goes into battle, ordering "Tsumuji the Earthwind Star" to attack "Performapal Skeeter Skimmer". Yuya responds by switching it to Defense Position to block the attack. Taka has his other monster attack, but before it does, Yuya is already running off to find an Action Card. However, Nagi knocks him back and goes ahead to take the Action Card for himself, while Yuya has to prevent himself from falling into the lava. The You Show Youths again curse the Bandit Warriors' unfair play, although Tate notes their teamwork. Nagi activates the Action Card immediately, "Flame Ball", which hits Yuya for 200 of his Life Points. Yuya is seething with anger. Taka has yet to end his turn; he plays "Polymerization", performing a Fusion Summon in which he chants: "The wind shall blow! The storm shall run wild! The surging god of destruction shall descend! Fusion Summon! Appear, "Fujin the Breakstorm Star"! ''Using his monster's effect, Taka shaves another 500 Life Points from Yuya as his turn ends. Knowing that Nagi will have his turn next, Yuya runs off for another Action Card. However, Taka gives chase. Back at the blizzard-affected area, Zuzu shivers as she appears to have lost direction. A voice responds having heard Zuzu speak, and a boy appears claiming to have burned up after all that running. He recognizes Zuzu and greets her happily, introducing himself as Halil from the Leo Institute's Anatolia campus. He was on exchange studying the Fusion course, and saw Zuzu's victory against course rep Julia Krystal, and wants to put Zuzu to the test. She politely says she doesn't have her second Pendulum Card yet. But Halil offers one to Zuzu, having already picked up three on his way. Zuzu kindly accepts the offer; knowing she has to duel, she tells Halil that she's an entertainer who duels using Fusion Summon. Halil sees this as a great learning opportunity, to which Zuzu agrees. At the stadium, the focus momentarily shifts to the impending duel between Zuzu and Halil. Having wagered their respective cards, Zuzu and Halil begin their duel. Skip encourages his daughter with one of his "fired up" speeches, while the You Show Youths know that they're watching two of their colleagues duel at the same time. But Tate has worries about Yuya, who's still being chased. Nagi begins his turn, and sets the Pendulum Scales using the same two cards as Taka. Using the standard chant, he Pendulum Summons "Todoroki the Earthbolt Star" and "Senko the Skybolt Star". Nico notes the turn of events at the volcano area just as a duel in the blizzard area commences. Halil goes first and summons "La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp". He sets two cards and ends his turn. Zuzu gets her turn underway, and draws the card she needed; she sets the Pendulum Scales with "Pendulumstatue White Butterfly" and "Pendulumstatue White Flower"; however, Halil responds by activating "Absorbing Lamp". He negates the activation of "Pendulumstatue White Flower" and adds it to his hand as per "Absorbing Lamp's" effect. Zuzu sulks, lamenting her failure to Pendulum Summon as she gives her card away. Halil says that thanks to his studies, he knew he could use "Absorbing Lamp", because setting a Pendulum Scale is like activating a Spell Card. Nonetheless, Zuzu brings out "Opera the Melodious Diva" as a Normal Summon. Knowing she can't attack with it yet, she ends her turn, much to Halil's pleasure. Meanwhile, Gong has tracked down his opponent. Olga notes the familiarity of the landscape with her surroundings back home, and when she's surrounded by familiarity, she won't lose. Gong says he trains himself to survive extreme conditions every winter, specifically on New Year's Day. Olga turns around and introduces herself as a student of Leo Institute's Nordic campus, who's on exchange studying the Synchro course. Nico notes that another duel is about to begin in the blizzard area, but returns his focus on the other duel between Halil and Zuzu. Halil draws, and is pleased that he drew a Pendulum Card, though he says this out loud, which draws an annoyed reaction from Zuzu. Halil sheepishly says that he got carried away. Nevertheless, he is excited because he can finally perform a Pendulum Summon of his own. He sets the Pendulum Scales with the card he stole from Zuzu, as well as "Pendulumstatue Red Fiend". However, he places "Pendulumstatue Red Fiend" on the wrong zone, and wonders what's wrong. Looking more closely at his "Pendulumstatue Red Fiend", he mutters about wanting to make dueltaining popular in his country. Halil tries a few more times to find the right spot to place his card. Exasperated, Zuzu tells Halil that he has to place his Pendulum Cards on the furthermost zones on his Duel Disk. So he places "Pendulumstatue Red Fiend" on the right-most zone, then shifts "Pendulumstatue White Flower" further left, and finally his Duel Disk responds. Halil is thrilled; Zuzu happily responds that she's returning the favour after being given a Pendulum Card so that they can duel. Using the standard chant, he Pendulum Summons "Red Lamp" and "Purple Lamp", then rejoices at his successful Pendulum Summon. Halil has "Red Lamp's" effect activate to inflict 600 damage on Zuzu. After being happy for Halil, Zuzu braces herself for "Purple Lamp's" effect which lets Halil search out a "Polymerization" in his deck, and add it to his hand. Immediately afterwards, he surprises Zuzu by activating the card. He chants: ''"Spirit called from the darkness, be reborn carrying a soul of flames! Fusion Summon! Please show up, Fire Jinn the Flame Genie of the Lamp!" ''Nico announces that Halil performed a Pendulum Fusion, as Zuzu stares defiantly. Halil has his new Fusion Monster inflict another 600 damage on Zuzu, and she squeals. Then, Halil activates the Pendulum effect of "Pendulumstatue Red Fiend" to boost his monster's ATK by 300. As Halil enters the Battle Phase, Zuzu starts running off for an Action Card. "Fire Jinn the Flame Genie of the Lamp" destroys "Opera the Melodious Diva" with a single touch, shaving off 400 of Zuzu's Life Points while she's still running. Then, Halil has "Purple Lamp" attack Zuzu directly. Zuzu is hit, falling on her left shoulder and sliding on the ice as her Life Points fall to 800. She sees an Action Card ahead of her, grabs it, but falls off the edge of the ice. She cries out desperately. Halil gets on his monster's hands and chases after Zuzu. Meanwhile, as Taka continues to chase Yuya, Nagi uses "Pendulumstatue Purple Sword's" Pendulum Effect to boost his monsters by 200 ATK. Yuya is still running just as he's faced with a direct attack from "Todoroki the Earthbolt Star". The monster unfortunately catches up to him, blasting Yuya backwards with its baton and reducing his Life Points to 1000. Yuya lands next to an Action Card on his right, but his right arm is pinned down by Taka's foot just as he goes to grab it. With a taunt, Taka takes the Action Card and activates it; it's another "Flame Ball", and brings Yuya down to 800. Nagi then has "Senko the Skybolt Star" attack Yuya directly. Yuya responds by activating "Performapal Pinch Helper". It negates a direct attack aimed at Yuya, then lets Yuya summon a "Performapal" monster with 800 or less ATK from his deck. "Performapal Thunderhino", with its effects negated, is called out in Defense Position. Nagi responds by activating the Quick-Play Spell Card, "Frontline Fusion". While performing martial-art movements, Nagi chants: ''"Shine to the heavens! Shake the earth! Descend, the lightning god of destruction! Fusion Summon! Come out, Raijin the Breakbolt Star!" ''Nagi immediately has his new monster attack, knowing that he'll win because it deals piercing damage. Tate, Frederick and Allie realise this as well. Thus, Yuya runs off again. While he does so, he sends "Performapal Pinch Helper" to the Graveyard to halve the battle damage he takes from this attack. However, he blacks out while taking the hit, and lands with his eyes closed. Meanwhile, Gong and Olga are locked in duel. Gong ends his turn, and before Olga can start hers, she hears Zuzu screaming from above. She falls on Olga's left and knocks her to the ground. Zuzu is holding her head with her left hand when Gong notices her, and she reacts with surprise as well. However, Olga is not pleased that Zuzu's body is pinning her down, and angrily scolds. Zuzu hurriedly gets back on her feet and apologizes. Zuzu's Duel Disk then sounds, and she notices it change the setting of the duel. Gong notices the setting change as well. When Olga gets up, she then hears a voice from behind and sees Halil on his monster. Nico realises that the two duels in the blizzard area have merged, and announces that the two duels will continue together, as a tag duel with Zuzu and Gong facing Halil and Olga. Tate wonders how it happened, although Frederick is excited at this development. Meanwhile, in the ravaged area, Shay has yet to locate his opponent. His opponents, however, do find him, and surround him on three sides, eager to gain retribution for Chalac's defeat to him. Shay knows that he's facing the Knights of the Duel Disks. In the forested area, Sun Shadow and Moon Shadow of the Fuma Clan Duel School are hurrying along swiftly. Celina unwittingly enters the area, and this is picked up by the cameras at the Leo Institute. Declan, however, is more interested in Yuya's situation, where he is unable to get up despite still having Life Points. Taka and Nagi are confident of putting the duel to an end. However, Yuya does get up, refusing to back down. However, Taka then reveals "Fujin the Breakstorm Star's" effect which inflicts damage during the End Phase, and Nagi happily proceeds to declare it. Just as Yuya is about to be hit, something blocks the effect. A voice is then heard by the three duelists, who react with surprise that a fourth duelist has joined the duel. An orange-haired guy asks if he can join in. Featured Duels Yuya Sakaki vs. Taka and Nagi vs. Nagi and Taka.]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Quartet of Quandry" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. '''Turn 1: Yuya' Yuya Normal Summons "Performapal Skeeter Skimmer" (500/1600) in Attack Position and Sets a card. Turn 2: Taka Taka draws "Pendulumstatue Purple Shield" and subsequently activates it ( 5) and "Pendulumstatue Purple Sword" ( 11) in his Pendulum Zones. Taka Pendulum Summons "Tsumuji the Earthwind Star" (2200/???) and "Arashi the Skywind Star" (2300/???) in Attack Position. Taka activates the Pendulum Effect of "Purple Sword", letting him increase the ATK of all Warrior-Type monsters he controls by 200 once per turn ("Tsumuji" 2200 → 2400), "Arashi" 2300 → 2500). "Tsumuji" attacks "Skeeter Skimmer", but Yuya activates the effect of "Skeeter Skimmer" as it is being attacked, changing it to Defense Position and negating the attack. Yuya tries to get an Action Card, but Nagi beats him to it. "Arashi" attacks and destroys "Skeeter Skimmer". Nagi activates the Action Card "Flame Ball", which inflicts 200 damage to his opponent (Yuya: 4000 → 3800 LP). Taka activates "Polymerization", fusing "Tsumuji" and "Arashi" from his field to Fusion Summon "Fujin the Breakstorm Star" (3000/2200) in Attack Position. At the End Phase, the effect of "Fujin" activates, inflicting 500 damage to Yuya for each Warrior-Type monster on the field (Yuya: 3800 → 3300 LP). Turn 3: Nagi Nagi activates "Purple Shield" ( 5) and "Purple Sword" ( 11) in his Pendulum Zones. Nagi Pendulum Summons "Todoroki the Earthbolt Star" (2100/???) and "Senko the Skybolt Star" (2400/???) in Attack Position. He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Purple Sword", increasing the ATK of his monsters by 200 ("Todoroki": 2100 → 2300, "Senko": 2400 → 2600). "Todoroki" attacks directly (Yuya: 3300 → 1000 LP). Yuya tries to get an Action Card, but Taka blocks him and takes it for himself. Taka subsequently activates the Action Card "Flame Ball", inflicting 200 damage to Yuya (Yuya: 1000 → 800 LP). "Senko" attacks directly, but Yuya activates his face-down "Performapal Pinch Helper", negating the attack and Special Summoning a "Performapal" monster with 800 or less ATK from his Deck, but its effects are negated. Yuya Special Summons "Performapal Thunderhino" (200/1800) in Defense Position. Nagi then activates the Quick-Play Spell Card, "Frontline Fusion", which allows him to Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster from his Extra Deck, using monsters from his hand or his side of the field as Fusion Materials during the Battle Phase. He fuses "Todoroki" and "Senko" from his field to Fusion Summon "Raijin the Breakbolt Star" (3000/2200) in Attack Position. "Raijin" attacks "Thunderhino", but Yuya activates the other effect of "Pinch Helper", which allows him to send it to the Graveyard and halve any battle damage either player takes from the battle. "Raijin" destroys "Thunderhino", with its effect inflicting piercing battle damage to Yuya (Yuya: 800 → 200 LP). At the End Phase, the effect of "Fujin" would inflict 500 damage to Yuya for each Warrior-Type monster on the field, but Dennis joins the Duel and activates effect of his "Performage Damage Juggler" to prevent the damage. Zuzu Boyle vs. Halil vs. Halil.]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Quartet of Quandry" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Halil Halil Normal Summons "La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp" (1800/1000) and Sets two cards. Turn 2: Zuzu Zuzu draws "Pendulumstatue White Butterfly" and subsequently activates it ( 3) and "Pendulumstatue White Flower" ( 9) in her Pendulum Zones. Halil activates his face-down "Absorbing Lamp", which negates the activation of a Spell Card and then adds that card to his hand. He negates "White Flower" and adds it to his hand. Zuzu Normal Summons "Opera the Melodious Diva" (2300/1000). Its effect prevents it from attacking the turn it is Normal or Special Summoned. Turn 3: Halil Halil draws "Pendulumstatue Red Fiend" and subsequently activates it ( 1) and "White Flower" ( 9) (after some difficulty and some help from Zuzu) in his Pendulum Zones. Halil Pendulum Summons "Red Lamp" (900/???) and "Purple Lamp" (1600/???) in Attack Position. As "Red Lamp" was Special Summoned, Halil activates its effect, which inflicts 600 damage to Zuzu (Zuzu: 4000 → 3400 LP). As "Purple Lamp" was Special Summoned, Halil activates its effect, which lets him add "Polymerization" from his Deck to his hand. He then activates it, fusing "La Jinn" and "Red Lamp" from his field to Fusion Summon "Fire Jinn the Flame Genie of the Lamp" (2400/???) in Attack Position. He activates its effect, which lets him inflict 600 damage to Zuzu (Zuzu: 3400 → 2800 LP). He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Red Fiend", which increases the ATK of all FIRE monsters on the field by 300 ("Fire Jinn": 2400 → 2700). "Fire Jinn" attacks and destroys "Opera" (Zuzu: 2800 → 2400 LP). "Purple Lamp" attacks directly (Zuzu: 2400 → 800 LP). Zuzu gets an Action Card, but she slides away out of control on the ice field and crashes into Olga, who is Dueling Gong. This turns their Duel into a Battle Royal Tag Duel, with Zuzu and Gong vs. Halil and Olga. Gong Strong vs. Olga At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Quartet of Quandry" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Gong controls "Superheavy Samurai Blowtorch" (500/300) in Attack Position and has 2400 LP, while Olga controls "Glacial Beast Blizzard Wolf" (???/???) and "Glacial Beast Polar Penguin" (???/???) and has 2600 LP. Gong has ended his turn and it is Olga's turn. Before she can begin, Zuzu crashes on her and the Duel is turned into a Battle Royal Tag Duel, with Zuzu and Gong vs. Halil and Olga. Errors *In the dub, one of Yuya's opponents stated that he could Pendulum Summon monsters between 6 and 11 when 6 and 11 were actually included as to what Levels he could Pendulum Summon. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages Notes